


Soul Bond

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parody, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Aren't Soul Bonds grand? With one kiss, Harry and Ginny find true love!





	Soul Bond

'Harry, let's kiss,' said Ginny.

'Okay,' replied Harry, and he embraced the stunningly beautiful red-haired vixen that had suddenly transformed from a background character who could not utter more than two words in his presence, to the Light of his Eyes.

The room lit up with a bright, warm light as the two teenagers kissed. Angels were singing, and the duo swirled around carried by magic.

The watching Gryffindors _aaawed_ at the sight, including Ginny's up-until-now-boyfriend Dean Thomas. Who was he to stand in the way of True Love? And then they saw a black fog rise up from Harry's scar, and disappear with a scream.

'What was that?' asked Harry, still embracing his love.

Dumbledore rushed into the room.

'Harry my boy, great news! Voldemort has been destroyed, and all the Death Eaters have died except for Snape, who was a good guy after all, and Draco of course!'

'What? How did that happen?'

'When you kissed your One True Love, you created a Soul Bond! I did not tell you before, but your scar was a link to Voldemort, and he could not handle the Purity of your love so was killed.

'All the Death Eaters that were evil, and not secretly good such as Snape and Draco, were killed as well as the love spread through their Dark Marks.'

'So we won?'

'Yes my boy, and now you are married to Miss Ginevra –' 'Ginny!' – 'over there. That means you are emancipated, and are now Lord Potter.

'You have one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three Galleons, twelve Sickles, and two Knuts and own a castle in England, a chateau in France, your own private island in the Bahamas, you own all of Hawaii, and you are also the owner of Selfridges, Harrods, and Fenwick. You also have 49% of Apple Computers, and on the Magical side you own all of the Daily Prophet, the Leaky Cauldron, and the land Hogwarts is built on.

'You're also Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Hufflepuff, and Lord Ravenclaw, and the Heir of Merlin.'

'Wow that is a lot to take in,' Harry said, flabbergasted.

Snape rushed in. Despite being described as having sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy hair, he now looked like Alan Rickman and all the girls in the room swooned over him.

'Harry my dear boy, finally I can tell you the truth! You see I had an affair with Lily Evans before she got married, and I am your real father.

'I only pretended to hate you because I had to play a role all these years, but now we can live together and be happy!'

'Excuse me Professor, but if Harry is a Snape, why does he still get to be Lord Potter?' asked the spoil-sport, Hermione. She no longer had bushy hair and was no longer plain looking, she now was Sex on Heels itself.

'Never mind that Hermione, my dear mudblood love,' said Draco, as he too rushed in. He was wearing leather pants, and didn't at all look like the rather ratty boy he was described as earlier. Instead he resembled a blonde adonis.

'I have always loved you, Hermione. Let's get married right away.'

'Okay,' Hermione giggled as she embraced her Pureblood lover.

And then the author shot himself.


End file.
